Rajah and his new life
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Rajah, tired of being ignored because of this new male who keeps of stealing the attention of his mistress, gets a chance and a way to have vengeance when a certain cat sorceress visits him.


Rajah's new life

He was getting tired of it now. All the time his mistress was passing with that stranger was getting on his nerves, as she was spending much less time with him as a result. He had popped out of nowhere and now her scent was always different whenever he was around, as if she was stimulated by his very appearance and presence near her. It sounded like love and a desire to mate, which was what annoyed him the most about it.

Rajah had been her pet since his very young age, as his mistress had taken care of him, the two of them sharing a bond that seemed to be unbreakable...until he had come along. The tiger could still remember when he had come over, flying on a bizarre contraption and bringing his mistress in the skies, leaving him there, confused at what was happening. Ever since his mistress got back from this, she had changed.

Sure, there were still people that took care of him, feeding him and brushing him every day, but what he craved was attention from her. It seemed, at least to him that he would pass much less time with her now, all thanks to this male.

Getting on the balcony of his mistress chamber for a little nap, he knew not what to do, hoping that a little sleep would help him gather his thoughts. About to rest, he smelled a particular scent in the air, one that he could not deny. It was rather sweet and irresistible, like some kind of feline in heat.

As a matter of fact, there seemed to be a small female cat that had found its way on the ledge of the balcony, slowly walking toward him. The scent clearly coming from her, he was intrigued, his curiosity getting the better of him as he walked toward her.

On the very moment that he got closer, the first thing he noticed about this female was that her eyes were inexplicably very piercing, very deep in their green colorization. Unable to gaze away, his eyes glued to the female cat's own as he stopped moving, sitting down comfortably. The cat, continuing to fix her eyes on his, simply strutted along, approaching him while taking her time.

The gaze was intensifying, seeming to touch his very soul to its deepest core, as he could do naught but keep watching, feeling his mind slowly being peeled away. Curiously, he rather liked the experience, as his sense of self and will was crumbled down, taking all his trouble away with them. For now, he just wanted for this to continue, feeling at ease and relaxed as the female cat simply stared at him.

The cat in question, now merely sitting in front of him, kept on focusing her gaze on him, indicating that she knew exactly what she was doing and what was going on with the tiger, as she purred in satisfaction. After a while of merely letting her gaze drill through his mind, she stood on her back legs, standing as tall as she could.

This resulted in the female changing, as she grew taller all of a sudden. Not understanding what was happening, Rajah simply kept on watching, feeling that this is what she wanted. As she got even taller, she began turning into a more humanoid shape, getting much more womanly now, as if she was some kind of mix between a cat and his mistress. She had curves much like her, as well as teats that looked closely like hers. However, her traits were much more feline, retaining the brown fur she possessed as a cat.

Her eyes still remained mesmerizing to him, however, as he could not help himself but watch them, even though something incredible was happening in front of him. The eyes were still the most important thing, that much he was certain. Kneeling to his level, she still kept eye contact as she was trying to communicate with him.

-Poor little Rajah. I feel your pain, my dear. Your mistress has abandoned you for a simple mate, not knowing how fierce a protector she had in you, unknowing how much you loved her.

Understanding perfectly what she meant, he found that it had much sense. She truly understood his pain now. He felt that he could trust and believe her, as she seemed to know much about him. Petting him a little, she held her eye contact, her deep green and lovely eyes still staring into his soul.

-You deserve better, my precious and fierce tiger. You deserve better and you shall get it, so says your goddess, Mirage.

Yes, she was his goddess. Only someone divine could understand him all too well and make him feel this good, baring his soul to her holy truth. He could not hide anything from her and he would never want to, not with her beauty and her knowledge.

-Help me and I'll make sure you get what you have always earned with your loyalty and your love. Do a single task for me and you'll not want for anything else ever.

Rajah, feeling that he would never refuse her anything, was eager to do what she would tell him. He could not say no to her, his goddess. Purring as he felt bliss and joy in this sudden inevitable truth, he was ready to hear what she had to say.

-I want you to steal that lamp that this infamous male possesses. Steal it and bring it to me on this very spot and I'll reward you greatly, my sweet Rajah.

Understanding very well what the goddess wanted, Rajah felt the desire and the need to obey her. He would die rather than fail in this task. As she had finished talking, she returned to her smaller cat form, her eyes still sending him bliss and pleasure with their allure. Licking him with affection on his cheek, she turned her back to him, jumping on the ledge, then jumped down, disappearing in the process.

Not yet fully recovered from this incredibly soothing and revealing experience, Rajah still had his task in mind. As if he had some kind of insight on how to do it, a plan hatched in his mind on how to do what she had asked of him. Truly, he would please his goddess.

Waiting for the night to proceed with his plan, he went into hiding inside his mistress own chamber, a good number of decorative silk curtain helping him stay concealed. Listening to the sound around him, he could not understand what was going on, yet he heard two voices entering her chamber. The two of them were very familiar, as one was his mistress, while the other was the male in question.

Not understanding their speech at all, he could still get the most of it with the scent of both invading his nostrils. They had a desire to mate, which was beginning to overwhelm them as far as he could smell. As they ceased to communicate, he could still hear their two muffled and contained voice as one very precise smell came to his nose: the scent of lovemaking.

They were doing it rather wildly from what he could hear and smell, their moans and pains were rather audible to his ears. Waiting for what would inevitably happen, he bode his time so that he could take his action.

Much later, after having patiently waited for their copulation to finish, Rajah silently got out of his hiding place, pushing the curtains aside gently with his paws. Like he thought they would, they had fallen asleep, having spent their energy on this particular activity. Their clothes discarded everywhere on the floor, Rajah began investigating for the object his goddess desired so.

Looking inside the clothes of the hated male, he found the lamp in question attached to a red sash. Using his claw to rip the sash as quietly as possible, he picked up the lamp with his jaw, going outside on the balcony in hope that the goddess would be here.

Getting on the balcony, he put the lamp on the floor, waiting patiently for his goddess to come; having accomplished the task he had set out to do for her. Minutes went by; Rajah waited for Mirage, his goddess, to come collect her due.

After several other minutes, Rajah began to despair a bit, until he smelled the familiar scent of sweet arousal coming closer and closer. Looking at where the scent was strongest, he saw the goddess in her simpler form jumping on the ledge, arriving finally. Her green and deep eyes were still there, fully entrancing him with their beauty once more.

Advancing toward him, she went to the lamp first, changing to her divine form before his eyes. Petting him with affection, she planted a kiss on his forehead.

-Good, Rajah. Let me show you what I can do now and we'll get you your reward very soon.

Picking the lamp up, she inserted the very tip in her mouth, as she rubbed it with her free hand. The lamp shook in result, as it seemed that something was getting out of the tip very rapidly and strongly. Blue smoke came out of her nostril, which she sniffed back inside, as her mouth glowed blue.

Inhaling the smoke that was inside, Rajah could see a blue light going in her throat, making its way toward her stomach. As it went down there, her belly glowed with unnatural energy, as it bulged slightly, as if the energy itself wanted to get out of her.

Putting the lamp back on the ground, Mirage held her belly with one hand, as if to try and regain control of what was happening in her tummy. The light, eventually, subsided as the bulge in her belly disappeared completely, like it had never been there in the first place.

Turning her gaze once more toward Rajah, Mirage felt great power flowing through her, as if the cosmos itself could be controlled with a simple movement of her fingers. Putting her hands on his face, she sent a great deal of energy inside the tiger.

This had the result of making him change into something far grander, as he rose very tall on his two back legs. His form adapting to this, his legs became a bit stockier and more refined, allowing him to be at ease as he stood up and tall. His paws did so as well, getting a bit longer and larger, allowing them to be fully placed on the floor for maximum equilibrium.

His upper area was affected as well, as his stomach adapted to his new legs as well, his hips expanding as well as his belly. His chest and stomach began getting much more muscular and humanoid in form, as his two front paws got longer and bigger, the muscles changing in accord with the rest of his body.

Now standing like a human, Rajah's mind began changing as well, a plethora of new ideas and thoughts invading him quickly. A whole new world was now open to him, as his intelligence grew much, understanding much more of his world and his place in it now.

Kneeling before his goddess, Rajah felt unworthy of such a gift, even though he had worked for it. It was too great an honor for too small a task, in his eyes.

-I am not worthy of being like you, goddess...

Being surprised that he could understand and talk the human-talk now, he looked at her, who simply smiled at him with pride. She seemed happy of the result, that much he could tell.

-Nonsense, my dear Rajah. You'll be my first and most important mate, the one who had worked most for my love.

Finishing her reply, she went toward him and kissed him, much like a human would. Surprised by such a gesture, he was even more so when he felt how enjoyable it was. Closing his eyes and letting his goddess have her way with him, he knew that his life was forever changed now and for the better. Mirage, breaking the kiss, smiled at him, seemingly pleased at how much he had returned the kiss.

-You'll do just fine, I can see. Now follow me for another reward, my dearest.

Getting inside the chamber, Rajah could see that they had woken up his mistress and the foolish male, who were shocked to see them arrive. As they tried to run away from the chamber, they were soon blocked in their path as the door closed and locked itself tight by a simple hand movement of Mirage.

-You are not going anywhere, silly street rat. I have to thank you personally for making so I could get the power of your genie.

Seeing the male in such distress delighted Rajah to no end. However, he did not like seeing his mistress in such a state, as he still loved her in his own way. Looking at Mirage, he could see that she was focusing some kind of magical spell. Unleashing it at the male, he was soon transformed, getting rounder and rounder by the second. Getting small, spherical and red, he was transformed into some kind of gem by his goddess.

The gem floating toward him, he saw his goddess place her hands and arms behind her head as she moved her belly forward, indicating for him just what to do with this. Understanding, he smiled at her as he inserted the round and red gem inside her belly button, finding it wonderful.

-You have to admit, Rajah, that being a part of my beauty is an excellent reward.

Nodding in agreement, he looked at his mistress, curious about what his goddess would do with her. Mirage, as if she knew what he was thinking about, approached him and whispered in his ear.

-She is your mistress no longer. You are a free tiger from now on and the first lover of a goddess. Decide what should happen to her; consider this a gift from me to you.

Rajah, unsure about what he wanted, knew not if he should forgive her for abandoning him like that for a silly male or if he should forgive her and let her make amend for what he had to endure.

Being a gentle soul, he decided the second option, as he whispered his answer in Mirage ear, who grinned at what he wished, delighted about his decision. Sending a quick bolt of energy at his ancient mistress, she was overwhelmed, then went on her knees, looking at Rajah with a loving look.

-I am so sorry, master Rajah, for having forgotten about you. Let me be your slave and work for you as my way to say sorry to you. I want to be yours, beloved master.

Motioning for her to rise up and come to him, Jasmine did so quickly, going for his arm, hugging him in a loving embrace.

Rajah smiled then, having gained a slave, a lover, intelligence and a happy future. Truly, his life had changed for the better on this day...


End file.
